walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (Comic Series)
Bob Stookey is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the local town drunk of Woodbury and a former army medic. He traveled with Lilly Caul, and many other survivors during the early stages of the outbreak, where he eventually joined Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bob's life before or as the outbreak began other then that he is from Vicksburg and lived in Smyrna before the Outbreak occured. Forty years prior to the outbreak, Bob served for two weeks as an army medic. At some point later on, he had descended into alcoholism. Post-Apocalypse Tent City When the outbreak first started, Bob's wife, Brenda Stookey, was killed and turned but Bob was unable to put her down. After that, he made his way to Tent City where he met Lilly Caul. Bob cared for Lilly, so when she was kicked out of Tent City he joined her, along with Josh Lee Hamilton, Megan Lafferty, and Scott Moon. In Bob's truck, they headed to a farm house, where Bob became jealous of Scott because of his sexual relationship with Megan. Woodbury, Georgia Soon they wandered onto Woodbury, where the Governor took a special interest in Bob and told him many of his secrets, like Penny's state and the killing of the National Guard soldiers. The Governor would even at times bounce ideas off of Bob, who by this time was nearly always drunk. He had a one night stand with Megan something he always dreamed of the night before Megan killed herself and had to kill her zombified form, he become very upset and started drinking even more. After a while, Bob's drunken state worried many in the community. However, he eventually became the person responsible for saving The Governor's life. He was called upon by Gabe and Bruce Cooper to save The Governor when Alice and Dr. Stevens, the only town medics, had deserted the town. His summoning was due to Michonne's torture of him, nearly to the point of death. Bob was successful in saving The Governor's life, much to The Governor's own disbelief. After a slow recovery, The Governor personally asked him to watch over his undead daughter until he and the Woodbury Army returned from eliminating The Prison's survivors. Bob's Fate/Possible Death It is unknown as to whether or not Bob was brought to The Prison during the second assault. Since the outcome of the battle resulted in the deaths of The Governor and a large percentage of the Woodbury survivors, Bob's ultimate fate, and anyone left with him in Woodbury, is unknown. Because of the town's increasingly unstable defenses, it is possible that all remaining residents have perished. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Megan Lafferty (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Brenda Stookey Not much was told about Bob's relationship with his wife, but he loved her dearly as when she was killed by zombies he was unable to put her down, and when he finally left his mobile home he left her in her zombified state. Her death was one of the main reasons Bob desnded into alcoholism. Lilly Caul Lilly and Bob share a good freindship. Bob patched up her wounds, she recived from Chad at Tent City. And after that left tent city with her and sevrel others. They continue to share a good relationship, in Woodbury she often took him in during heavy nights of drinking. After Megan's death Lilly contiued to support Bob and help him deal with the loss. Brian Blake When Bob arrived in Woodbury Brian took a special interest in him, he told him a lot of his secrets even revealing the undead Penny to him. Brian came to see Bob as a father figure, and was one of the few people he really cared about. Bob sometimes feared Brian, but still respected him, he would later go on to save Brian's life after his mutilation by Michonne. When Brian went to attack the prison he asked Bob to watch Penny for him, until he returned. Megan Lafferty Bob was attracted to Megan, and would often watch her and Scott Moon have sex. After Scott's death he had the chance to sleep with her, but he decided not to. He was also the one to put her down when she commetied suicide. Her death caused Bob to go into a deep depression and start drinkning again. Josh Lee Hamilton TBA. Scott Moon TBA. Appearances Novel Series Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 8: Made To Suffer Trivia *Regarding the torture of The Governor, Robert Kirkman wrote: :"It wasn't that Bob was such a good medic that suddenly came out of nowhere that saved Governor's life-although he certainly did save his life. The idea is that Michonne was keeping The Governor alive, so she could torture him more. His wounds were bad, but not impossible to heal from." :"You may in fact see Bob again soon. Stay tuned."Issue 46, page 27, "Letter Hacks". *Bob is the only army medic encountered so far in the Comic Series. *Along with Lilly from their original group when they first come to Woodbury, he is possibly the only other one who might be still alive. *While Bob Stookey is a late aged, caucasian man in the comic series, his TV Series Counterpart is a younger, African-American male. References Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Addicts Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Woodbury